This invention relates to a security tip jar. The invention is especially applicable for use in bars, coffee bars, restaurants, nightclubs, and other venues where gratuities are commonly offered by patrons. The invention provides security means for deterring unauthorized access to and movement of the tip jar. When activated, the security means is highly conspicuous and apparent, particularly in dimly-lit environments. The invention further provides means for acknowledging the entry of gratuity into the tip jar.